Arkham asylum welcome to the madhouse
by alexrusso89
Summary: Pfc garland ends up in arkham asylum just as joker takes over but what is the dark secret arkham holds ( set after injustice, neptunia games and the batman arkham series)
( this was written with agreement with AIYF PRODUCTIONS as they allowed me to use their characters )

It took a moment to register what Dr. Young told him. Garland sat up, and stared at her intently. When she began to feel uneasy, Garland turned away, not trying to scare her. As he took a glimpse of his room, he knew what she said was true. He was in Arkham, and to make things worse, he was in the mental ward, by the looks of it. The padded walls, and he had no shoelaces was all too obvious as to the fact that he was indeed in the mental ward of Arkham. Then he remembered what Dr. Young told him earlier.

"Doc, who exactly gave my brother permission to send me here?" Garland asked.

"Judging by the looks of it..." Dr. Young's voice trailed off as she checked her sheets for a moment, looking away from Garland, and when she did, she spoke tot him once more.

"Your brother said that it was okay for them to send you here." Dr. Young said.

That motherfucker. Garland thought.

"Garland, I have been assigned to make sure that you will recover enough to function." Dr. Young said.

"I am not going to leave here, am I?" Garland asked her.

"Sorry, but not anytime in the near future." Dr. Young said.

"Great." Garland moaned, sitting back on his mattress, and what no one could call a bed.

"Don't worry, Garland, I will help you get better and back on your feet." Dr. Young said.

"Thanks." Garland said back. He really couldn't be mad at her. She wasn't the reason that he was in this hole. His brother was, and when he got out of here...

How could Garland explain his first few days at Arkham? Well, to say the least, it was uneventful. Garland basically got the lowdown on the rules, and how things were gonna be at Arkham while he was a resident there. He heard stories about what type of things were happening here, and to need to mention that most of Gotham's finest criminals were residing in the walls of Arkham. See, Garland was by no means a stupid guy. On the contrary, he was rather bright, borderline genius if you will. Anyway, Garland knew that Arkham was not a safe place to be, nor was it secure.

The residents of Arkham were, as it could best be said, lest than savory characters. Hell, some had supernatural powers and had to be separated from the general public so that they would not be able to escape from the prison.

There was one thing that Garland knew that he had to do if he was to survive in Arkham, and that was to make some friends while he was here. If that sounds crazy, it was, because with the cast at Arkham, that meant that he had to find a familiar face, if there was one here.

There was, of course, and Garland knew exactly who he should talk to...

Uni felt sullen as she walked through the hall to Garland's room. She opened the door, and saw that it really did look like he was not coming back. The walls were bare, and had shadows that signaled that the pictures and posters that once littered the wall were long gone. Uni stood at the doorway, and took a look around the room, and what caught her eye was the empty closet in Garland's room.

The closet, besides empty hangers that were hanging on the bar in the closet, was empty. Obviously, Uni thought, maybe because Noire didn't want a reminder of Garland being around to bother her conscience,you know? It made her feel guilty that he sent Garland away, and she felt that something bad was going to happen in the future.

As she stood there, and further thought about it, Uni felt as though her worst fear was coming true. Maybe Garland was not coming back, after all.

Nepgear knocked on the front door, hoping that Uni was gonna answer, and to her relief, Uni opened the door, and let her in. Nepgear took a mental note that her eyes was red, mostly because she might have been crying due to Garland being gone. Uni was really taking this hard, and Nepgear couldn't, nor could she blame her, for being a little broken up about this entire situation.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you." Nepgear said. "How are you doing?"

"Not too well." Uni said. "I still can't believe he is gone, you know?"

"I still can't wrap my mind around it. It really bothers me that he tried to kill himself, and I really want to know why he did it in front of my house?" Nepgear asked.

"I am really worried about him now." Uni said. "I wonder what he is going to do to survive in there?"

"Uni , this is Garland we are talking about here." Nepgear said. "He has been through way worse, and I believe that he will be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" Uni asked him.

"I know " Nepgear said. "Besides, I plan on going out there to see him."

"Really? I hate to ask, but can I come with you?" Uni almost pleaded with her.

"Sure, that is what I came over here to ask you about, if you want to come with us." Nepgear said.

"'Us'? Who else is coming with the two of us?" Uni asked her .

"Vert , Blanc and Uzume Just the three of them." Nepgear said.

"Okay, fine. I just to see Garland." Uni said.

The day went on as normal as the last day. Well, all things considering, of course. It was about lunchtime, and Garland was sitting alone at the lunch table, casually eating his food, if you can call it that, when he felt himself become surrounded. Garland did not even bother to look to see who was sitting with him. He mostly was apathetic because he was already in a bad mood because he was sitting here, but then he heard an all too familiar voice speak to him.

"Well, Harley was right. I can't believe that you are here. My, my, how much you have grown." The voice said.

Garland looked up, and let a smirk cross his face as he saw the familiar painted face of the Joker himself.

United at last, he thought.

Dark, stormy night. Dark clouds pass, and the Bat Signal is seen illuminated. A statue of the Grim Reaper slowly rises as the view changes to a busy street. A radio transmission from a nearby police car is heard.

 **Radio:** All units to Gotham City Hall. The Scarecrow has been apprehended. Batman is now en route to Arkham Island.

Hal jordan and Wally west the green lantern and the flash were in metropolis the city had begun to rebuild since the defeat of Superman who ruled it with an iron fist , Hal sighed " at least the city the is begining to rebuild " Hal says flash nods, " yes and Superman is locked away deep inside arkham " the flash says Hal nods as the two watch the citizens roam once again.

"riddle me this Waller " Riddler says to Amanda waller on a video chat " i dont have time for games Enigma " Waller says " tell me do you always betray your operatives?" Riddler says " yes convict " Waller says as Wonder Woman breaks through the glass the Riddler turns around " huh i was expecting a bat " Riddler says Wonder Woman frowns before punching Riddler's jaw causing the Riddler falls to the ground unconcious .

The batmobile speed to a stop outside arkham asylum two secruity guards came to meet Batman and Scarecrow " welcome back freak" one of the guards say as Batman pushes Scarecrow through the front doors of arkham " ah i always wondered what its like to taste fear " the Scarecrow says as hes strapped onto a guernsey " get him out of here and lock him up properly this time " warden Sharp says as the guards wheel Scarecrow away.

Batman follows Scarecrow down the hallway there only one way in or out of the main area it's just a long hallway till the holding area before it spreads out into the big building Scarecrow laughs as they take him through the scanners and towards the holding area " come visit me sometime Batman don't be shy " Scarecrow says as he's wheeled into the holding area Batman joins commissioner Gordon in the guards office overlooking the holding area one gate near the office the other on the other side of the area are the only exits of this area.

" nice to see him off the streets " the commisioner says " it was too easy Scarecrow is upto something" Batman says " maybe he was just easier this time then others or your paranoid " Gordon says as Batman watches Scarecrow "what about Selina? " Gordon asks " she's not a concern right now" Batman says commissioner Gordon looks down as someone speaks on is two way " Wonder Woman is on her way here with Riddler " Gordon says .

Batman looks at Gordon " what was Riddler doing anyway " Batman says " something about betraying Amanda waller" Gordon says " Waller?" Batman asks " yes she's the second in command of arkham " Gordon says Batman nods " what was Riddler after?" Batman says " we dont know Wonder Woman found nothing on him " Gordon says.

" Something isn't right The Riddler and Scarecrow on the same night and Bane last week " Batman says " it's probably nothing " Gordon says " your probably right but im still gonna check it out " Batman says Scarecrow has disappeared from the holding area " where's Scarecrow?" Batman asks " on his way to isolation area where hes gonna be locked in a very very very small cell with no windows " Gordon says Batman smirks.

Batman then walks back towards the main enterance _"Wonder Woman should be here soon with the Riddler it seems strange all these villians are getting caught on the same night maybe i'll have to give John a call and see if he knows anything_ " .


End file.
